Talk:Characters/@comment-68.151.247.41-20110704042001
This was made by me to help people who may be curious about White Nationalism, or for those who you may be trying to awaken, but have the wrong ideas, this "guide", if you will, has covered the basis of our beliefs and some question which may be popular amongst the unawakened. bWhy are we proud to be White? /b You may have noticed that it is ok to be a proud "minority", Black pride, Asian pride, Latino pride, etc, is no stranger in our modern societies. Different races having pride is definitely ok, if they want to be proud of what they are then they have a right to do so, however, White pride is considered a "taboo" globally in our modern world. We are told that being "White and proud" is racist, because we've killed non-Whites, slaved non-Whites, conquered non-White land, etc. While these are unfortunate events that occurred during these times, we can safely say that the same thing has happened to the White race! Europe was greatly massacred and dominated by the Muslim Moors, whom made it mandatory that in order to pass-through to the North of Europe (the only place that was semi-safe) they must pay 100 virgins to the Muslims. We were also invaded by the Huns (an Asiatic people), we also faced slavery by our own people and were often slaved out to the Middle East, colonial America also seen a great share of White slaves. This just goes to show that Whites have faced huge unfortunate events from their own and non-Whites as well. That being said, we believe we have just the same right as the non-Whites, to claim a sense of pride and to stop feeling guilty for the history in which we had no control over in our present day. bWhat is White Nationalism?/b White Nationalism is a belief we hold dear, why? Because we take honor in our race, its past, its glory, its innovation. We understand our race has cultivated most of the world and without our ancestors, the world would be a much different place, we honor our ancestors, cultures and traditions. Besides our past, we also look to the present day and future. We take a great pride in our past and would like to see our present just as glorious as our past. We see our bloodlines diminishing at fast paces, we see our people getting slaughtered by non-White criminals, including some Whites as well, we see our people getting abortions or choosing not to have children. All of these things are destructive to our race and has been affecting us so much that we're nearly the biggest global minority. bWhy do you want a White only homeland?/b We would like to see a White only homeland for 2 reasons, 1) So our race is safe from the dangers mentioned above and 2) So we can once again be a proud nation in a proud country. Non-White immigrants won't cherish our White history, values and traditions, in fact, we've seen our countries giving up our cultures to adopt alien cultures instead. The 14 words summarize the basis of White Nationalism and our need for a White homeland, "We must secure the existence of our people, and a future for White children". We acknowledge that securing our existence and a future for our children, we cannot live in a society like we have today. Assimilation is the biggest enemy of our racial existence and is huge factor in a mixed-race country. We basically believe we have a right to create a White homeland, seeing as all of our White countries have been filled with non-White immigration while non-White countries are filled with just their people. bAren't you guys a bunch of neo-Nazis though?/b As a truth teller, I'd be inclined to say that most of us do follow a National Socialist political ideology, but hear me out. I explained above why we need a White homeland and why our race is important to us, so what better way create a White homeland then through a National Socialist government? I will not cover the basic platform of National Socialism in this, however, it is a government that will help us achieve the 14 words. However, being a National Socialist is optional, you should only follow a political ideology if you feel you understand it completely, being a White Nationalist does not mean you need to be a National Socialist. bBUT THE NAZIS ARE EVIL AND GENOCIDAL!!??!!?!??!! OMG!!/b Well look at it like this, there's tons of propaganda aimed towards the enemy of another country, most of it half-truths or flat out lies in order to maintain morale amongst troops and to convince the public that the country it is attacking is justified. A quote that also summarizes why there's so much propaganda about the Nazis is "The truth is told by the victor". If Germany would have won the war we'd have heard a different tune being played, it is this reason why we look into the facts and do our own individual research, an hour of looking into the correct sources and you can find that history wasn't played out exactly as you've been told. bConclusion/b I will conclude what I've written and allow you to draw your own thoughts on the topic. However, I ask of you to take this into consideration with an open mind. I understand as a human it is hard to see things differently after you've been told everything you know by our government, however I beg of you to think for yourself, to draw your own conclusions on any given topic, instead of following the herd and what you've been told. That's why I haven't tried teaching anything to you, instead I gave you an introduction on our beliefs and views to take any way you will. I hope this can strike a sense of pride into you as a White person, at the least I hope it made you think more freely than you're used to. Thank you for reading this. Please visit Edmonton Blood and Honour at urlwww.WP14.net/url (Videos to give a sense of Pride.) urlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-k7Vgy82Sw[/url] urlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nSnd9pWLUM[/url]